Japanese Lessons
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: Noodle attempts to teach 2D her native language...but nothing ever really turns out right when your hanging with Stu "2D" Pot, right? But yet, it's still the best Japanese lesson he ever had!...Even if it is the only one so far...


_I wanted to play around with the fact Noodle speaks Japanese and English and throw her in a cute situation with her 2D-kun. This fanfiction is a lot longer than the last one too! But I'm still trying to get into the swing of writing a decent Gorillaz fanfiction! The next one is about the Monkey and the one after that is about Ice Cream Sundaes and Murdoc, which sounds really weird, but it will be funny, I promise!_ _I love the beginning of the story though I don't know why. _

_Those who fear fluff and happiness BEWARE!_

**Japanese Lessons**

"Now wot does that say again? No, no wait, dun tell me…uh…it says Noodle?" 2D asked timidly, again forgetting the meaning of the symbol Noodle held in front of him on the specially made flash cards.

Noodle, feeling completely drained, slammed the card down in response and turned violently away from him. She let out a stream of foreign words angrily, her Ricky Ricardo: Japanese style; 2D picked up on "kuso" which he remembered meant _shit_.

He only remembered because it was a dirty word, plain and simple.

She turned back, her green eyes bright and irritated. "You know that it does not say my name 2D-_chan_!" 2D flinched noticeably, Noodle referred to him only with the chan if she was extremely livid with him. She had her back to him once again. 2D looked down at his lap as he dawdled with his fingers.

"I'm sorry tha' I didn' 'member Noodle, honest." He sighed, not ready to give up, just upset with himself for bothering Noodle with his stupidity.

Noodle sighed herself and turned back around, "Daijoubu, it is all right, it is okay. I know you are slow, I just need to keep my patience." She centered herself, took a deep breath, and held the card to his face again.

"It means A." She said slowly. "It is a vowel in hiragana…in almost all languages actually." She grinned and he grinned in return, and then his face went pensive, never a good sign.

"Do you like yer language?" He asked suddenly, trying to change the subject. Noodle put the card down again, titled her head to the side and sighed.

"What kind of question is that?" She paused for a moment. "Yes, I like my language very much." She smiled; hopefully the lesson would be over for today, it was quite amazing how much she wanted to rot her brain with video games right about now…

Maybe some Kingdom Hearts, yeah…that sounded good.

"Wot's yer favorite word?" He asked suddenly, catching Noodle by surprise. She woke out of her thoughts of running around with Sora, Donald, and Goofy and again focused on the man in front of her.

"Do people normally have favorite words?" She asked slowly as she silently studied him without his detect.

She barely noticed his nodding reply.

First, she noticed, were his dented, black eyes. They were what attracted many of his female fans, and also what scared them away. She found them to be similar to that of a teddy bear's though…sometimes…if Noodle looked deep enough she could swear she saw a smothered emotion or two locked within them at one time or another.

"'Ey, Noodle?"

Next was his hair, spiky, shiny, and sapphire. She was a bit embarrassed to admit that on more than one occasion she wished to run her hands through it. She wondered what he'd say if she ever did so.

"Noodle?"

Her eyes traveled downwards towards his body, and though at the moment he was slouching forward, Noodle particularly liked his skinny frame and knew all the secrets hiding under his T-shirt.

"Noodle, 'aving a fun time oglin' me love?" He question and his sudden laugh quickly woke Noodle out of her study.

"Nani? Dou shita no?" She blinked until her mind cleared. Oh right, she wasn't in her room daydreaming…she was actually sitting in front of him, in his room.

Earth to Noodle: Do not do that again.

"I am sorry." She bowed her head and he pushed her up right.

"Stop apologizin' all the time." He ruffled her hair and she pushed his hand away, smoothing it out.

"So yer favorite word?" He asked, and this time she would make sure she didn't fall into space again.

"Ano, umm…let me think. Is it okay to have more than one?" She asked quickly, putting a finger to her chin in thought.

"Sure, I want to know all of 'em!" He grinned brightly.

"Okay, well…I love to say kirei desu…" She sighed, "Like when I look up at a full moon or when, umm, when the sun sets or rises."

"So it means…" He thought for a moment, "Beautiful?" He questioned, unsure. But Noodle nodded happily.

"That is right, it translates to it is beautiful." She grinned and grabbed his hand, "That was an excellent guess."

"Yer descriptions 'elped 'lots too." His eyes narrowed thoughtfully, as if something crossed his mind but it moved on as quickly as it came. "So go on."

"Right, right…SHIZUKA NI SHIRO!" She shouted, throwing an angry fist in the air. She covered his mouth and widened her eyes, seeing if he caught on to the hint. This less became a list of Noodle's favorite words and more of guess the meaning charades.

"Shut up?" 2D asked in a muffled tone, his mouth covered with Noodle's hand. She nodded again, pleased with 2D's progress.

"Again, you guessed correctly. That is wonderful! Sugoi! Sugoi!" She sat back down in her seat and clapped her hands together happily. 2D gave her as much of a toothy grin as he could.

"Gimme anot'er one!" He cheered, starting to get into it. Nothing could stop his victory streak now.

Noodle nodded and pondered for another moment before a new idea clicked in her head. "Ikki! Ikki!" She grabbed an imaginary cup and chugged it down, opening one eye to look at the thoughtful 2D who watched her actions.

"Dis is a 'ard one." He bit his lip nervously, determined not to fail. "Could it be…bottoms up?" He looked hopeful as Noodle's face fell into a smile.

"Drink up…same thing, correct?" Noodle asked, standing up suddenly.

"Correct." 2D replied, watching her as she made her way over to the stereo in his bedroom, she clicked it on and let music fill the room. She spun back around and held out her hand to him, asking:

"Issho ni odotte kureru?"

His eyes widened as he looked at her hand. "Isn't the boy usually supposeta ask t'at question?" Noodle laughed and shrugged as he grabbed her hand pulling him to his feet. He stood up and dusted off his jeans.

"Take a step back now." He instructed, catching Noodle by surprise, and yet she nodded obediently, seeing now that the student had become a teacher of dance.

"I'll take a bow and t'en you curtsy, got it?" He asked, very sternly. Noodle nodded silently, best not to get teacher mad.

He bowed for her and she curtsied in return. He grabbed her hand and placed his other on her waist as he twirled her around his bedroom, over the objects lying about on the floor.

"Gege! What fun!" She told him excitedly as they turned about the room. "I did not know you could dance 2D." She told him as the song ended and they came to a halt. They, for some reason though did not let go of one another.

"T'ey taught us to dance back in school, yeah? Guess it always stuck." He ran a quick hand through his hair before placing it back on her waist. Noodle looked down to hide the blush that managed to find its way to her cheeks.

"Shall we keep playing our guessing game now that we have taken a break?" She pulled him along, back to the bed they were seated on before.

"Okay, 'it me wit one!" He said, almost deadly, as if he were getting ready to strike the word with everything he had.

"MASAKA!" Noodle said maddened. She put on hand to her face and pointed at 2D with the other. She looked frightened, disbelieving.

"Anot'er 'ard one, 'uh?" He shook his head as he thought it over. His eyes narrowed. "You ain't gunna beat me Noodle…it's completely POSSIBLE t'at I'll win!"

Noodle nearly fell back. "Masaka…" She whispered to herself. He was extremely good at guessing people's expressions.

It then occurred to her that it had nothing to do with smarts…just feelings. 2D was always so sweet to everybody he met, never rude or impolite…he was in fact a complete foil to Murdoc in every sense.

He genuinely cared about her too, in a way, she felt, was different from anyone else she ever met.

She pulled herself closer, "2D-kun, you like to learn my language, ne?"

2D nodded without much thought. "Makes me feel bit closer to my Noodle." He smiled warmly. Noodle's heart thumped hard in her chest when she heard 2D take claim of her.

"Would you like to know a few more words, a few of my favorite ones now?" She asked, quietly but boldly.

2D nodded silently, his eyes watching her.

"Koishii means darling or beloved, yeah? So you would use it like 2D-koishii…or something along those lines. I may be a little awkward, I have never called anyone that before." 2D nodded, intensely listening.

"Oh, I see." He nodded again, deeply. "So if you call me t'at, can I call you t'at as well…Noodle-koishii, right?" She brought her arms around his neck, and he brought his arms her waist, pulling her in closer.

"You say goodnight like…"

"Oyasumi." He cut her off.

Her eyes widened, green stared sincerely into black. "How did you know?" She asked.

"I 'member, when you were younger I'd tuck ya in, and every night right after I'd give ya a kiss on the for'ead, you'd whisper to me, oyasumi, 2D-kun. I'd figured you were sayin' good night in yer own words." He let go of her waist, pushing her hair back out her eyes, her entire face becoming clear.

"You actually remember that?" Her voice was slow, disbelieving.

2D nodded as he looked at her face, he opened his mouth and stumbled a bit on his words, "Ki-rei des…" yet still managing to get it everything he wanted to say out.

"Shizuka ni shiro…" She whispered, blushing like mad. No one had ever called her that and truly meant it. She looked down at his lap, for she had managed to straddle his waist in a playful manner, and found it was currently more interesting then his deep, endless eyes.

"Noodle-koishii?" Noodle's head sprang up straight, her eyes widened in shock at the sound of her name. Why was he still calling her that?

"2D?" She questioned slowly.

"Can I ask you a question, love?" She wasn't sure of he meant it they way he normally did or in an entirely new way.

"Hai?"

"How do you say… 'I love you'?" Just hearing that sentence sent Noodle's emotions sky rocketing…

"Aishiteru." Her cheeks stained red. This was the greatest form of expressing one's love in Japanese…but 2D didn't need to know that right now.

"I see." He said nothing after this. He causally looked at the clock and sighed. "Time fer Noodle to go to bed."

"Nani ka?" She asked angrily, the emotions and feelings from before quickly draining from her. How could he go and just ruin a moment like that? They honestly could have made a connection there…

…Maybe something a lot bigger than just a connection…

"2D, I am not a child any…" But before she could even finish her thought 2D and picked her up bridal style and walked her to her own room, somehow maneuvering a way of opening the door while carrying a girl. He set her down on the bed, her eyes bright with that same irritation as earlier.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded to know. She glared daggers at him but he paid no notice to it.

"Get under the covers now, Noodle." He was treating her like she was his kid sister again. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She had thought his feelings for her had grown…

She didn't see him like that anymore.

"2D…I thought…" The anger in her eyes vanished for a moment, replaced by soft disappointment.

"Noodle, just listen to me love, please?" He asked of her. She cocked an eyebrow in annoyance and did as she was told. This was not turning out like she thought it would.

"There we go, all tucked in." Noodle rested her head down on her pillow as 2D looked over her quietly. "Are you good?"

"I'm fine." She replied curtly, not finding any fun in this at all.

2D leaned down and kissed her forehead, his lips warm against her skin. "Dun be too mad if I get all dis wrong." He murmured before sitting back up. He took a deep breath, smiled softly and whispered to her:

"Oyasumi Noodle-Koishii…Aishiteru." It was almost like he had known he was going to say that all this time. He kissed her one last time on the forehead before leaving the stunned Noodle alone in bed.

"Chotto matte!" She shouted, finding her way back to reality. "Kuso! No, no I mean wait!" She flung the covers off and leaped out of bed towards the open door. She hurled herself at the poor man, knocking him to the floor.

" 'Ey, all t'at an' you knock me over?" He asked, faking an angry tone.

"Iie, iie. No…I did not mean too. Well I did…it is just…I mean sorry I wanted to say." She fumbled with her words, sitting upon 2D's back.

"Love, could you get off me first?" Noodle slipped off, sitting on the floor as 2D fixed his position. "Ah, much betta." He looked at the girl and she looked back.

"I wanted to say," She bit her lip nervously, almost afraid to say it. "Goodnight…Stuart, darling. I love you." She whispered it with much less confidence than 2D had said to her, and he didn't even speak Japanese.

But he loved it anyway.

"T'at's prolly the best goodnight I eva 'ad!" He put his hand atop her head and ruffled her hair.

"2D, stop treating me…" Again she was cut off by another one of 2D's random actions…

Quickly without warning, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, his lips finding hers, a warm kiss filling the both of them utterly.

…As they pulled apart 2D grinned playfully. "Today's been a day full of bests!"

"Huh?" Noodle asked, her voice dreamy and breathless.

"T'at's got to be the best kiss eva…and the best Japanese lesson too!"

"**HAI!"**

_Incase you missed it! (Words in order of appearance…well I tried…)_

**Kuso** – Shit  
**Chan** – A suffix of childish cuteness…so to use it as a suffix with someone older than you and also male may be seen as rude…(The way I used it, she's calling 2D a child.)  
**Daijoubu** – It's all right  
**Nani (Nani ka?) **– What?  
**Do shita no** – What happened?  
**Ano** – Umm  
**Kirei desu** – It's beautiful  
**Shizuka ni shiro** – Shut up  
**Sugoi** – Awesome, amazing  
**Ikki Ikki** – Drink up!  
**Issho ni odotte kureru?** – Would you like to dance?  
**Gege **– Oh my god!  
**Masaka!** – It's impossible!  
**Kun** – Used at the end of boy's names to express familiarity or endearment  
**Koishii **– Darling, beloved  
**Oyasumi** – Informal way of saying Goodnight  
**Hai** – Yes  
**Aishiteru **– The most passionate and heartfelt way of saying I love you in the Japanese language. It is never said unless completely meant. More commonly used in fanfiction.  
**Chotto matte!** – Wait!  
**Iie** - No

_Thank you for reading...IF you got this far!_


End file.
